Day 1: Not Just Roommates
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: Before he slept, the last thing on his mind was: "I don't think we're just roommates. We're soul mates." - Day 1 Happy SoMa week!


A/N: Can I just say that I don't know what I'm doing? XD I made a tumblr account because of SoMa week and now I'm stuck. I need help. Anyway, this seems rushed because I'm in a rush. I'm sorry. So yeah, my entry for SoMa week. And damn, all I did for the first day was some random fluff that came in my mind. After reading fics about Soul going on missions without Maka, I think it rubbed on me too much. Well, happy SoMa week everyone!

_Day 1. Roommates_

_**Not Just Roommates**_

Soul Eater sighed as he fished the keys to their apartment which were in his pocket. It was three in the fucking morning and he just came home after being sent to a mission. They had to infiltrate a warehouse somewhere in Sweden to capture a witch who went against Mabaa-sama. The witch named Reinhilde was feeding souls to pre-kishins to make them stronger. Because of the treaty that Kid made with the witches as the new shinigami, they were not allowed to kill this Reinhilde. It was pretty hard to knock her out but they managed to do so.

He grimaced. His body hurt, thanks to a certain professor/scientist/crazy bastard who swung him around like mad. He wasn't used to that kind of roughness when he's being used as a weapon.

While he was glad that their mission lasted only a day and a half, he still wished they got home sooner. They were delayed at the airport after Stein was caught trying to dissect a tourist, an act which got him an earful from Marie. He had to call his meister, Maka, several times to tell her what's happening. She sounded excited that they were going back already. The estimated time was three days but since they managed to catch the witch off-guard, they've headed home earlier than expected.

He remembered how disappointed she sounded when she heard about the incident with Stein. He could almost see her pout as she said that Stein should be put to a leash when he's got his scalpel. He smiled at the thought.

He slid the key in the door's keyhole and twisted it open. When he did, he was surprised to see the lights opened, revealing his meister sleeping on the couch. He scowled, thinking that she was probably waiting for him. He dropped his bag to the side silently and walked over to his meister. Crouching down the ground, Soul sat on the floor, his eyes wandering over to Maka's face.

The two of them haven't been sent to a mission lately. Well, the two of them partnered up, that is. Maka usually goes to investigation missions while he was usually taken to infiltration missions. He actually missed it when it was Maka who was wielding him and not Stein or anybody else. In the comfort of their apartment though, the two of them make up for lost time. Soul enjoyed Maka's company and from his perspective, it looks like she enjoys his.

Reaching out a hand to move strands of hair from covering her face, Soul admired Maka's beauty. His admiration was stronger than how a weapon should feel for a meister. It was deeper than that. About how she feels though, he wasn't quite sure but it's safe to say that she just might feel the same.

They never talk about it. Even within the walls of their home, they don't discuss what they are. All they knew was they were roommates, partners and best friends. But of course, the walls of this small apartment were witnesses to the moments they've shared. During when they were still catching pre-kishins, both of them would help clean each other up after missions. Soul have seen pretty much, everything Maka's hiding and she's seen pretty much his too.

It was awkward but they eventually got used to it. They were roommates after all, they were bound to walk in on each other when either one of them is taking a bath in the bathroom or when they barge in on each other while either one of them was dressing up one day. Of course, that did happen.

Soul looked at the girl sleeping in front of him. Since they were twelve, they've been together in almost everything they do. He looked at her appreciatively, touching her cheek with his hand. "Maka." He whispered in her ear.

He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, only to close them again to yawn before opening them again to meet his eyes. As soon as she recognized him, she sat up and flung her arms around Soul's neck. She didn't weight that much but still, Soul let himself lie down their carpet and return her hug. She lied on top of him, giggling. "Welcome back, Soul!" She said, still not letting go of him.

"Glad to be back." He smiled as he leaned his head against hers. Maka didn't move from her position and simply loosened her arms around Soul's neck a bit. He noticed that that was odd of her. Usually, she'd let go immediately. It's the first time he came home this late after a mission and it is also the first time that they ended up lying down on the floor like this. Usually, she'd be awake and she'd jump in his arms. He felt her inch down a bit to rest her head on his chest. He rubbed circles on her back before asking; "Anything bothering you?"

Maka stayed quiet for a while that Soul thought she fell asleep on top of him. She pushed herself up to look at Soul. "Hey, can I lie down next to you on your bed?" She whispered, a small blush on her cheek.

He fought back the blush that he knew that would be creeping on his cheeks any moment now. "Sure." He smiled. He figured she wants to talk about something and he was glad that she's being open to him about it and not keeping it to herself. He stood up, reaching out his hand to her which she took. He pulled her up and they went in his room.

His meister tucked herself in his bed, wrapping his comforter around her. Suddenly, Soul became very self-conscious. If he remembered right, Maka was only wearing her usual sleeping wear, a tank top and a very short shorts. Usually, he sleeps only with his boxers on but Maka might find it uncomfortable so he decided to put on a shirt. He crawled to bed next to her and their bodies simply molded to each other.

Maka lied on her side, facing Soul. Her arm was wrapped around Soul's waist while the other was in between her and Soul's chest. Soul on the other hand, was facing her too. His arm was on her hips, his hand drawing circles on her lower back while his free hand entwined with hers. They simply looked at each other, enjoying the warmth they felt from one another.

"You know Soul," She began and he listened. "I wish... we stayed like this forever." Maka mumbled.

Soul smiled at her. "Where is this coming from?" He asked. Maka knew immediately what he meant but she was hesitant to answer him. "Hey..." Soul called her attention when she was slowly looking away from him.

"I'm scared." Soul stayed quiet, waiting for her to be ready to open up to him. "We've been roommates since we're twelve. We've been partners since then too. Thinking about it, lately, we rarely get to go to missions together or eat together. I just can't help but feel scared about everything.

How long will we be staying here? How long will we be partners? How long can we stay together? I keep trying to avoid these questions in my head but, the more I try to ignore it, the more it comes to my mind." She explained, unconsciously squeezing Soul's hand which was entwined with hers. "Lately you've been out in missions. I can simply imagine the day that they'd assign you somewhere far fro-"

"You seriously don't have faith in me, do you?" Soul asked, squeezing her hand back to grab her attention. "Maka, you know I won't let them take me somewhere far away. Kid knows better than to separate me from you." Soul grinned at her but she still looked worried. "Listen, what are you so worried about, Maka? We've been together all these years. I've told you already but, I stopped running away because of you. If I ever run again, that's just me running to get to you."

Maka moved closer to him that he could feel the warmth from her body. "I trust you on that Soul but," She looked up at him and he was surprised to see the look of fear in her eyes. "I don't think I can handle it if something happens to you and I'm not there." She said in a whisper.

Soul blinked for a couple of times. So, she had been thinking about those kinds of things. He let go of her hand now but instead of pulling away, he pulled her to an embrace. "You're brutally honest today." Soul noted which earned him a pinch on his side. "Ouch! Okay! Sorry, I'm ruining the mood! Sorry!" He laughed when Maka pulled away a bit from him and showed him a pout.

"I really want to Maka-chop you right now." Maka glared at him but with that pout on her lips, he just thought she looks adorable.

Smiling sheepishly, Soul outstretched his arms to her. She rolled her eyes but really, she couldn't stay mad at him when he's being so open to physical contact. It's not that he hasn't been engaging hugs or holding hands with her. It's just that those were some things they'd do because of a mission or when they just haven't seen each other for a long time after being away in a mission. Right now is different though. He's asking her to come back in his arms and with all the worries she's having, being in his arms just might be the best way to calm herself. Slowly, she moved closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist and the other served as her pillow when she lied down. "Geez, seriously Soul…" she grumbled. Despite that though, she draped an arm around him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, leaning his forehead against hers. She could feel his breath against her lips and she suddenly became aware of how close they were. "You know, I somehow think about that when you're the one who's away. If something happens to you, I don't know what I'll do. I'll probably wish I'm dead."

Soul heard her gasp before feeling her hand grasp his shirt. "Soul Eater, don't you dare do that!" She exclaimed.

"What about you?" He asked, looking at her eyes. "Can I ask you not to wish for that if something happens to me?"

"O-Of course I'd feel the same way as you do, I mean, we're partners and... you know, when that time comes, I want us to be together." Soul swore he heard her sniff somewhere along the line. Maka tightened the arm that was wrapped around him and honestly, Soul didn't mind.

He sighed to himself; this situation would've been lovely if only they weren't talking about their death. "Look at what you've done. We're getting all emotional over something so trivial." Soul mumbled before planting a kiss on Maka's forehead, a gesture that made her gasp again. "We've got nothing to be afraid of, you know. Our souls are bound. Wherever you are, you take a part of me with you."

Maka looked up at him, their noses were touching and their eyes looked with each other. She realized that she didn't want to die yet. She wanted to be with Soul as long as he permits it. Maka smiled at him and he returned it with a smirk.

"You know, I think my bed's small." Soul commented which made her giggle.

She scooted closer to him, her head tucked under his chin. "Stupid." She mumbled. "It's because you're growing."

"No, I meant I think I like this setting." He replied, still rubbing circles on Maka's back. He probably should drop off some hints since they're already in this cuddling state. "You know, you sleeping next to me sometimes. I feel quite calm when you're with me."

She gave a slight nod of her head. "Yeah… I think I'd like that." Maka murmured, leaning her forehead against his chest. "And seeing that we'd share the same room, we'll be literal roommates."

Soul couldn't help but let out a goofy grin. It probably doesn't look cool but, Maka can't see him anyway. "I'm glad we agree on that." Soul whispered.

Not long after, Soul heard the soft snore of his meister. He let himself relax. Being able to cuddle with his meister sure was a great reward after a mission with Stein. He would never really admit it out loud but having Maka next to him like this tops the list of his favorite things to do. He then remembered her little joke before she fell asleep. "Literal roommates huh." He chuckled inwardly.

Before he slept, the last thing on his mind was: _"I don't think we're just roommates. We're soul mates."_

* * *

A/N: And that's it for my first day. Ugh… what am I doing? I have exams but, I just love this ship. BTW, I think I might make my stories for SoMa week related to each other or something like that. So, what did you guys think? BTW (shameless promotion) follow me on tumblr! _bluebloodedphantom *dot* tumblr *dot* com_


End file.
